1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of providing additional information of content, a mobile terminal and a content control server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signage refers to a digital imaging device service to transfer a variety of information, for example, images or texts, in indoor and outdoor space, to increase an advertising effect. Recently, digital signage is evolving to perform both a function of mass media and a function of personal media using wired and wireless network technologies regardless of places.
An interaction service between a user and a digital signage terminal has been developed to further strengthen an interaction function between the user and the digital signage terminal and to smoothly provide the user with customized information and services suitable for an attribute of the user, for example, an age group or gender.
Also, a function of updating content to be displayed on a display window of the digital signage terminal has been shown. Accordingly, an advertisement targeted at a specific user at a specific place and a specific time slot is possible, and customized services for users are required through interoperation with various smart screen terminals, for example, smartphones. However, it is difficult to provide various customized services.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology of providing a user with various customized services.